Innocent Me
by Leila Zen
Summary: Sifat Air yang Polos seketika membuat orang lain ingin nyundulin kepala sendiri ke Tembok. Tapi, Berkat itu, Api bisa ngerjain dia dengan mudah. Sho-Ai! ApixAir, GAJE!, HUMOR GAGAL! NYEREMPET KE *Spoiler* :v and More Warnin' Inside! Mind to RnR? Silahkan ;3


Da-Tadaaaaaaahhh!

Leila kembali membawakan Cerita buat kaliaan!

Jreng-Jreng-Jreeeeeeeeeeennnggg!—

Biasanya kan Leila selalu membuat cerita sedih tuh. Nah, sekarang Leila membawakan cerita Humor Gagal buat kalian. Ingat! HUMOR GAGAL!

Author tak mau membuat cerita sedih lagi karena teringat Kagamine Rin yang bicara dalam lirik dari salah satu lagunya:

Kanashi Uta ni Washitakunai Yo (Aku tak mau mendengar lagu yang menyedihkan)

...

Kok nyesek ya? :'v

Terinspirasi dari CANGEHGAR. Orang Sunda pasti tau. Terinspirasi juga dari sebagian kehidupan Nista Author. :v

Oooiii! Peminat BoboiBoy Air mana suaranyaaa?—

Leila minta izin yaa buat me-Nista-kan Air dalam cerita ini—! Author pinjem sekaliiiii—saja../Dilempar

HUMOR GAGAL

Happy Reading~

 **-Disclaimer-**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

Ah masaaa— Yakin punya Animonstaa?— Punya Leila kaliii—/PlakPlakkk

 **Innocent Me © Leila Scarlet Vanilla**

 **-Warning!-**

 **AU, Elemental Siblings, No Fighting, Boring, Humor Garing,** **LITTLE BIT SHO-AI! Umm... I think MORE SHO-AI!/** **plakk** **, Typos, OOCs, Pelagiat, Bahasa GAOL! Campur aduk sama Malay n Indo! Cerita Ngelantur, Author ngetiknya ngelindur.**

 **Endjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.L**

 **.E**

 **.I**

 **.L**

 **.A**

 **.**

 **.S**

 **.**

 **.V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Scene 1: Obat-**

Di suatu Pagi..

"Air, Apa sarapanmu sudah habis?" tanya seorang lelaki bertopi merah terang, Api, kepada adik lelakinya.

"Sudah, kak." jawab si adik lelaki, Air, yang sedang terduduk lemas di kasurnya, terkena demam.

"Oke, kalau begitu, ayo sekarang kamu minum obatnya." kata Api sambil mengangkat segelas air dan satu tablet obat.

"GAK!" Air langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Haah.. Lagi-lagi! Ayolaah— Mau ya? Biar kamu cepat sembuh!"

"ENGGAK! Obat itu Pahit! Pokoknya aku ga mau!"

"Hah? Kata siapa Pahit? Ini rasa Jeruk kok! Enak! Manis! Coba saja!" kata Api sambil membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah adiknya.

Air melirik ke arah obat yang ada di tangan Api. Kalau rasa Jeruk ga masalah. Air mau kok meminumnya.

"..Beneran ini rasa Jeruk?.."

"Iya! Sumpah Demi Kaos kaki Bau Tujuh Rupa punya Kak Taufan!"

Taufan yang masih tertidur di kamarnya pun tiba-tiba bersin.

Kembali ke Api dan Air.

Akhirnya, Air mengambil tablet obat dan segelas air yang ada di tangan Api. Sedangkan sang kakak tiba-tiba tersenyum jahil.

Air memasukkan obat itu kedalam mulutnya, dan dia langsung meneguk air yang ada di gelas yang ia pegang karena rasa pahit memenuhi mulutnya.

"..Uuhh!.. Kakak Bohong! Kakak bilang Obatnya rasa jeruk! Buktinya rasanya Pahit!"

"Loh?! Siapa yang bohong?! Obat itu emang rasa Jeruk kok! Tapi rasa Kulitnya!"

...

Maklum.. Air kan masih Polos..

Masih bisa dibohongin...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Scene 2: Special Hot Chocolate-**

Air pergi ke Kedai Coklat Tok Aba untuk membantu sang empunya kedai mempersiapkan kedai yang sebentar lagi di buka. Yaah, meskipun sebenarnya demamnya belum sembuh, tapi lebih baik datang kemari daripada harus berbaring seharian dan meminum Obat yang paling Ia benci itu. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelanggan datang.

"Tok Aba. Special Hot Chocolate satu!" Oh, rupa-rupanya si Encik Burger. Tumben pagi-pagi begini udah jajan?

"Oke! Air, coba kau buatkan Special Hot Chocolat buat Encik tu. Atok nak pergi kejap."

"Baik, Tok!" Tok Aba pun pergi bersama Robot Kuning pekerjanya. Ochobot. Dan Air bersumpah akan melayani pelanggannya sebaik mungkin sampai si pelanggan merasa puas.

"Nah, Jadi Special Hot Chocolate satu?"

"Ye. Cepat sikit ya."

"Mau pake cangkir atau pake gelas?"

"Cangkir je."

"Cangkir kaca atau cangkir plastik?"

"...Kaca.."

"Yang besar atau yang kecil?"

"BESAR!" Si Pakcik Burger mulai kesal.

"Cangkirnya mau warna putih atau warna coklat?"

"Sudah! Buatkan pesanan aku sekarang!"

"Oke. Serbuk Coklatnya mau berapa sendok?"

"Secukupnya. Yang penting kerasa manis!"

"Mau pake Susu?"

"Ya Pake dong Oon—!"

"Susunya mau rasa coklat atau vanilla?"

"TERSERAH SITU DAH!"

"Airnya mau panas banget atau dingin?"

"YA PANAS LAH PE-A! NAMANYA JUGA SPESIAL HOT CHOCOLATE!"

"Air-nya mau air dari sini atau air kemasan Cik?"

"AIR COMBERAN!" Si Pakcik Burger sudah benar-benar kesal dengan semua pertanyaan Air.

"Terima Kasih. Pesanan diterima. Tapi tidak bisa dipenuhi."

"HAH?! MANA BOLEH MACAM TU?! UDAH DI TANYA PANJANG-PANJANG TAPI PESENANNYA GA BISA DATENG."

"Maafkanlah Saya, Cik. Bener-bener gak bisa soalnya Air Comberannya ga ada." kata Air dengan ekspresi yang Datar. WATADOS

Twitch! Twitch! Twitch!

BRAKKKK!

"DAH LAH! CEPAT PANGGIL TOK ABA! SITU GAK BECUS!" Si Tukang Burger berdiri sambil menggebrak meja.

"Panggilnya Sekarang atau Besok?" tanya Air masih Watados.

"SEKARAAAAAANNNGGG!" Oke, bisa-bisa si PakCik Burger kena Darah tinggi.

"Encik mau antarkan saya atau tidak?"

"DAH! CUKUP! SAYA AKAN PUKUL AWAK PAKE SAPU!"

"Pake sapu lidi atau sapu ijuk?"

"AAAAAARRRGGGHH! AKU AKAN HABISI KAU!"

"Mau pake cara yang mana? Di tusuk pake Pisau atau Di tembak pake Pistol?"

"DITEMBAK PAKE PISTOL!"

"Nembaknya Di Kepala atau Di Dada?"

"FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Niatnya sih Air mau memuaskan pelanggan. Karena itulah dia banyak bertanya biar pesanannya sesuai keinginan pelanggannya gitu. Tapi kok malah gini jadinya ya?

Maklum.. Air kan masih Polos..

Lagian kan Demamnya kan belum sembuh bener.. jadinya ngaco deh..

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Scene 3: Bahasa Inggris-**

Tak terasa bekerja melayani pelanggan yang datang ke kedai, ternyata hari sudah siang. Matahari rasanya sudah tepat diatas kepala. Bukan hanya ada satu, malah serasa ada dua. Seakan dua orang anak ABG yang sedang minum di kedai ini pun mendadak jadi kumisan gara-gara cuaca Green House Effect ini.

Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati Special Ice Chocolate mereka. Malah setelah habis, mereka langsung beli lagi. Kayak Sundel Bolong di Iklan. Seakan Ice Coklat yang mereka minum keluar lagi dari lubang yang ada di punggung mereka. Kena Haus bandel. Kalau Air sih sedari tadi Anteng ngelapin gelas-gelas yang udah dicuci sama Tok Aba.

Tanpa diduga, Layaknya Jelangkung dari Negara tetangga, Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa datang ke Kedai membawa buku dan tempat pensil tanpa diundang.

"Hai Air! Siang Tok Aba!" sapa Gempa dan Taufan.

"Haa, korang Rupanya. Dari mana aja kalian?" tanya Tok Aba pada Cucu-cucunya itu.

"Air! buatkan Spesial Ice Chocolate Tiga ya!" kata Taufan.

"Oke." Air langsung menyiapkan pesanan untuk mereka.

"Hei Air, Kenapa kamu ngelamun terus? Lagi kangen ya?" tanya Gempa.

"Ha-a lah. Ginilah orang yang udah punya Cemewew. Kepikiran sama Api yaa?" goda Taufan.

"Ciee.. Yang terus-terusan kepikiraan—" Gempa ikut menggodanya.

"Api itu kakak aku lah. Aku ga Incest sama dia." jawab Air.

"Kalau ga incest, kenapa kalian deket-deket seminggu ini?" tanya Halilintar yang akhirnya ikut berkicau.

"Tak sangkalah kamu Incest sama si Api! Mau jadi apa kamu nanti hah?"

"Alah! Kamu sendiri kan Incest sama si Hali!" kata Gempa.

"Lah! Kamu sendiri sama si Fang!" balas Taufan.

"Apasal Korang cakap ni? Inkes tu apelah?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Uhh.. bukan apa-apa lah tok!" kata Taufan merasa bersalah memulai pembicaraan Incest ini.

"Incest itu serangga Tok." timpal Air.

Yaelah! Itu mah INSECT kali!

"Ha-Ah lah! Serangga Tok! Serangga!" kata Gempa meyakinkan kakeknya. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan sebelah matanya pada Air layaknya orang cacingan.

"Oh.. Macam tu.." Tok Aba sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa hubungan serangga dengan mereka.

Akhirnya, Air selesai membuatkan 3 Gelas Ice Chocolate untuk kakak-kakaknya.

"Yee! Sudah jadi!"

"Nah, ayo kita kerjakan Pr bahasa inggris kita!"

Mereka bertiga pun membuka buku tulis mereka, dan mulai mengerjakan Pr mereka. Sesekali mereka meminum minuman mereka.

"Ei! Hali! Bahasa inggrisnya Terima kasih apaan?

"Ish Kau ni! Masa ga tau? Thank You lah!"

"Oh, Oke.." Taufan kembali menulis.

"Thank You? Bukannya Terima kasih itu Received Love?" tanya Air.

"Ha?! Bukan lah! Itu beda lagi dong Artinya!"

"Eh! Ternyata si Air bisa Bahasa Inggris juga! Malah artinya lebih masuk akal daripada kata si Hali. Terima itu Received, kasih itu Love. Bener kan?" Gempa malah membenarkan Air.

"Ha-ah! Lebih Logis! Eh, Kalau bahasa Inggrisnya Keset apaan?" tanya Taufan.

".. Welcome." jawab Air singkat.

"Ha? Welcome mah selamat datang!" ketus Hali.

"Tapi kan kalo ada keset, suka ada tulisan 'Welcome' di kesetnya." kata Air Polos.

Gempa dan Taufan hanya berusaha menahan tawa. Sebenarnya mereka sedang mengerjai Adik Bungsu mereka. Sedangkan Si Kakak tertua hanya menjeduk-jedukan kepalanya sendiri ke meja.

"Betul itu! Nah, kalau bahasa inggrisnya Pom Bensin apa?" tanya Gempa.

"No Smoking."

"Pfffttt-Bwahahahahahahaha!"

Gempa dan Taufan tertawa ala kelinci-kelinci putih bergigi dua yang selalu tayang di TV setiap jam 5.30 pagi.

Halilintar semakin keras menjeduk-jedukan kepalanya. "JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG ADA TULISAN NO SMOKING DI POM BENSIN, TERUS KAMU SEBUT ITU BAHASA INGGRISNYAA!"

"Eh, Eh! Kalau Bahasa inggrisnya Aku Cinta Dua Keren apa?" tanya Taufan.

"I love Two Cool."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa mereka semakin menjadi-jadi karena jawaban Polos dari adik mereka itu. Sedangkan si Hali sudah berhenti menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya karena sudah merasa pusing. Oh!

Pusing Pala Hali Pala Hali~ Ohohoh~

Pusing Pala Hali Pala Hali~ Oh Oh Oh~

Pu—

"WOY! AUTHOR! DIEM!"

"Terakhir nih. Bahasa Inggrisnya 'Dasi dan Kursi, Biru Buku Biru Buku' Apaan?" tanya Taufan Lagi.

Masih dengan Ekspresi yang datar bin polos, Air menjawab:

"Tie and Chair, Blue Book Blue Book." (Note: Baca kalimat ini dengan baik dan benar)

Seketika itu juga, dua anak ABG kumisan tadi langsung merasa mual, lalu mencari tempat untuk muntah.

Sedangkan Halilintar, Tok Aba, dan Ochobot memasang Wajah Pokerface.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Taufan dan Gempa kembali tertawa. Author juga Khawatir kalo mereka kebanyakan ketawa, nanti kotak tertawa mereka rusak. Nanti Author di keroyok sama peminat-peminat mereka.

Air yang sedari tadi dijahili kakak-kakaknya malah kembali mengelap gelas yang basah. Tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah dikerjai.

Maklum.. Air kan masih Polos..

Ga akan sadar kalo lagi dikerjain orang..

...

.

.

.

.

.B

.B

.B

.

.A

.I

.R

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Scene 4: Aku juga... -**

Sore itu, Air berjalan-jalan. Dia berjalan menuju taman kota. Yaah lumayanlah cuma buat sekedar numpang istirahat disana. Setelah seharian menjaga kedai, Air juga ingin istirahat dong.

Air duduk di sebuah kursi taman. Sambil mendengarkan musik melalui Headphone biru mudanya, Ia memandangi pemandangan taman kota di sore hari.

Ada orang yang sedang membawa anjingnya jalan-jalan.

Ada anak-anak yang sedang main petak umpet.

Ada pasangan sejoli yang sedang pacaran.

Tenang, Air ga Jones kok. Dia kan masih polos, jadi ga ngerti sama yang namanya pacaran.

Ada yang sedang mengasuh anaknya.

Dan.. Ada Ying..

Loh?

"Eh, Ying?" Air melepas Headphone yang Ia pakai saat melihat Ying tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya.

"...H-Hai Air.." Ying menyapa Air. Loh? Wajahnya kok merah?

"... Ayo duduk."

Wajah Ying semakin memerah. Siapa yang tidak merasa malu-malu saat Lelaki manis menyuruhmu duduk di sampingnya? Dag Dig Dug Hatiku~

Dengan Malu-Malu Meong, Ying duduk di samping Air.

"Tumben kamu kesini sendiri? Biasanya kemana-mana suka sama Yaya?"

"Uhh.. Aku ingin bertemu dengan kau lah.." Ying wajahnya semakin memerah. Lebih merah dari mukanya Cepot si wayang dari Negara tetangga. Oke, Authornya Alay.

"Oh.. Kangen ya?"

Wajah si Nona Chang E (?) pun semakin memerah. Padahal Air cuman AsBun. Asal Bunyi.

"...Air.. Apa boleh.. Aku jujur?.."

"... Boleh lah."

"Aku..."

Krik..krik..

Jangkrik pun berbunyi karena keheningan yang ada. Tak mau momennya dengan Air diganggu jangkrik, Ying pun kembali bicara.

"S-Sebenarnya!..."

Air menatap Ying. Membuat si Wanita Cina itu semakin Gugup menyatakan perasaannya.

Loh!

"Sebenarnya!..."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengungkapkan rasa tapi mengapa aku slalu tak bisa~"

Air menyanyikan lagu dari Negeri Sebelah dengan nada yang datar sedatar Ular yang habis nelen Linggis. Seketika Ying langsung Face Palm. Tapi lagu ini sesuai dengan apa yang dirasakan Ying.

"Air! Aku serius!"

"Maaf. Lanjutkan."

Ying menarik nafasnya. "Aku suka padamu!"

Hazel Sapphire milik Air terbelalak begitu mendengar kalimat yang tadi.

"Semenjak kita bertemu.. Aku sudah suka padamu.. Kau selalu ada jika aku membutuhkanmu.. Kau selalu baik padaku... Karena itu..!"

Manik Hazel milik Air masih menatap lekat si Cina. Ia tak menyangka.. Selama ini.. Ada Orang yang menunggunya.. Namun dirinya tak pernah sadar akan hal itu..

"... Ying... Aku.."

Ying masih tertunduk. Menunggu jawaban Air.

"Ying.. Aku juga..."

Mendengar kalimat awal yang meyakinkan itu, Ying menatap mata biru Air.

"Aku juga... Aku juga Suka...

Pada diriku sendiri..."

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

Mata dibalik kacamata si Cina mulai berkaca-kaca. Tak percaya dengan balasan yang diberikan makhluk yang ada dihadapannya.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Air.

Bung! Siapa yang ga Gendok jawaban Watados itu?!

Air hanya menatap ke arah Ying yang pergi dengan penuh keheranan.

Memang Aku salah Ngomong ya?

Dia bilang suka padaku.

Ya Aku juga suka kok pada diriku sendiri.

Maklum... Air kan masih Polos..

Gak ngerti sama yang namanya Tjintah..

...

.

.

.

.

.

.Innocent

.

.Me

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Scene 5: Butiran Debu-**

Matahari terbenam Hari mulai malam~ ProkProk

Terdengar burung hantu suaranya merdu~ Prokprok

Kukuk~ Ku—/Plakk

Oke, niatnya mau Narasi malah nyanyiin lagu anak TK.

Hari itu sudah malam. Tanpa disangka-sangka hujan turun. Padahal Air belum sampai rumah, sudah di guyur hujan. Sekarang Air membutuhkan Pawang Hujan seperti yang ada di Iklan TV yang ngepromotin TV langganan.

Tapi sampai Jaman Nenek-nenek Hobi Break Dance pun, Pawang Hujan itu tak akan peduli dengan Air karena dia sudah pulang ke Negaranya naik Gajah.

Karena itulah Air langsung berlari menerobos Hujan. Headphone Biru mudanya Ia lindungi didalam Jaketnya. Air sedikit kebingungan menemukan jalan pulangnya sendiri karena sudah gelap dan hujannya lumayan lebat. Kuharap kamu ga tersesat!

TATAKAE AIR! /Oops salah Fandom

Sialnya, sedang enak-enaknya berlari, kaki anak itu tersandung batu. Tentu saja dia langsung terjatuh dan wajahnya mendarat duluan ke genangan air dijalan. Mana ada lumpur lagi.

Tambah basah deh bajunya.

Basah-basah-basah~ /MalahNyanyi

Jaket biru muda Air jadi berwarna Coklat karena lumpur.

".. Haah.. Nasib.. Headphone-ku rusak..."

Inilah saat Terakhirku.. Melihat kamu.. Jatuh Air mataku~ Menangis pilu~ Hanya mampu ucapkaan~ Selamat jalan—Kasiiihhh—

Kira-kira begitulah Nyanyian yang pas untuk Air, karena kekasihnya, si Headphone biru muda udah Isdet.. Puk Puk... Sabar ya.. Karena kini benda kesayangannya hancur, Air pun tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam. O_o /Oke,SiAuthorNgalay

Tanpa mempedulikan benda kesayangannya itu, Air berdiri, lalu kembali berlari menuju Rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

-In Tok Aba's House-

Besok adalah Jadwal Taufan untuk mencuci baju. Beginilah sistem keamanan lingkungan (?) di rumah Tok Aba. Masing-masing orang punya jadwal untuk mengerjakan rumah. Misalnya: Halilintar mencuci baju di Hari senin, Taufan di hari selasa, dan seterusnya.

Taufan menatap miris kearah keranjang cucian yang dipenuhi dengan baju-baju kotor.

"Kenapa sih Cucian selalu banyak pas bagian jadwal aku?.. Haah.. Terbalik..."

CKREK. Pintu Rumah terbuka.

"Aku Pulang.." Air sampai di rumah dengan baju yang kotor dan basah.

"Air!" Waah.. Bertambah deh Cucian Taufan. Air.. Siap-siap ya! Kak Taufan marah nih.

"Kenapa Baju kamu kotor?!" Taufan sedikit berteriak.

"Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi~" tiba-tiba Air nyanyi.

"Terus, kenapa baju kamu basah?!"

"Aku tenggelam~ Dalam lautan luka dalam~"

"Terus, Kenapa jam segini kamu baru pulang?!"

"Aku tersesat dan tak tau Arah jalan pulang~"

"Errrgghh! Kamu ini emang nakal! Mau jadi apa kamu kalau ga ada Kakak?! Heh?!"

"Aku tanpamu.. Butiran debu~"

"..."

Taufan Poker Face. Dia heran sama adiknya sendiri. Padahal lagi dimarahin tapi mukanya masih lempeng— aja. Mana ngejawabnya pake nyanyian lagi.

Tapi emangnya salah? Lagu itu sesuai kok dengan kejadian yang dialami Air saat OTW ke rumah.. Iya kan?

Maklum... Air kan masih Polos...

Di Marahin malah nyanyi...

... Plis deh..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.N

.O

.W

.

.L

.O

.A

.D

.I

.N

.G

.

.

.

 **-Scene 6: Pocky Stick-**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Semua makhluk di Rumah ini sudah tertidur, kecuali Api. Lelaki berjaket Merah terang itu masih asyik menonton TV, menunggu Iklan-iklan yang lewat selesai dan menunggu Film yang di tontonnya diputar lagi. Sambil memakan Pocky Stick rasa Coklat yang Ia temukan di Meja belajar Kamar Air, membuat Acara nonton TV nya semakin terasa Asyik.

"Heeeiii! Itu kan Pocky punya Air—!"

Oops.. Si Empunya Pocky ternyata menangkap orang yang sudah mencuri Pocky miliknya.

"Eh, Air! Ayo sini ikut nonton!" kata Api Watados.

"... Kak Apiiiii—"

Wajah Api memucat begitu mendapat Death Glare dari Air.

"Uh-oh—"

Air langsung menyerbu Kakaknya untuk merebut makanan miliknya itu. Api terus berusaha menggenggam Pocky ditangannya kuat-kuat, tak mau membiarkan Air mengambilnya.

"BERIKAN!"

"TIDAK!"

"KAK APIIII! ITU PUNYAKUUU!"

"AKU JUGA MAUUUU!"

"GAK BOLEEEHHH!"

"PLIIISSS!"

"POKOKNYA ENGGAAAAA!"

Bango!

Uh... Maksudku...

Bingo!

Air berhasil mengambil Pocky dari tangan Api setelah susah payah main tarik tambang—Uhh.. Tarik Pocky dengan Api!

Saat dia hendak mengambil sebatang, TERNYATA POCKY-NYA SUDAH HABIS!

"Kak Api!" Air menarik kerah baju Api.

"Maaf ya.. Nanti aku ganti deh.." Api mengangkat kedua tangannya layaknya Orang yang ditodong senjata.

Tiba-tiba, mata Air yang tajam langsung melirik kearah Meja didepan Sofa.

1..

2..

3..

ADA POCKY DI MEJA ITU! Tapi cuma satu!

Dengan cepat, Air mengambil Pocky yang ada di meja itu, namun gerakkannya didahului Api.

Tak kehabisan akal, Air memukul tangan Api sehingga Pocky yang di ambilnya terlempar ke atas.

Tiba-tiba, gerakan mereka menjadi Slow Motion..

Tangan Api berusaha menggapai Pocky yang jatuh melayang itu. Namun dia Gagal!

Dewi Fortuna berpihak pada Air sekarang.

Air menangkap kue batang berlapis coklat itu dengan mulutnya.. Dan—

HAP!

Lalu ditangkap.

We Are The Champion.. My Friend~ /Plakk

"Haha! Dapat!"

Pocky terakhir itu sudah digigit Air.

Saat Air hendak mengunyah kue itu, dengan Watadosnya, Api menggigit ujung Pocky yang satunya lagi.

Wajah mereka kini sudah berhadap-hadapan. Mulut mereka terhubung sebatang kue berlapis coklat.

Tak mau membiarkan Api memakan satu-satunya Pocky yang Ia miliki, Air langsung melahap Pocky itu.

Lama-kelamaan.. Jarak antara wajah mereka semakin mendekat..

Senyuman Api pun melebar.. Atau mungkin Seringaian?

Air benar-benar tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, jadi Ia terus mengunyah Pocky dimulutnya.

Sampai Akhirnya—

Dengan cepat, Api membalikkan Topi biru Air dan—

Cup~

Api langsung menyerbu bibir Air dengan bibirnya!

Manik Hazel Sapphire milik Air membulat karena untuk pertama kalinya Ia mencium Kakaknya sendiri. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

Tangan Api mendorong kepala Air, semakin merapatkan Ciuman mereka.

"Mmpphh!..."

Air melengguh karena Api mulai melumat bibirnya dengan kasar. Ia mulai menjilati bibirnya, bahkan sampai menggigitnya.

"A—Nnnnnhh!"

Api memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Air begitu mulutnya terbuka. Mengajak lidah Air untuk bertarung. Api kembali mendorong kepala Air untuk memperdalam ciuman panas mereka.

Air menyerah, dan membiarkan lidah Api menguasai mulutnya. Ia mulai merasakan manisnya coklat memenuhi mulutnya, dan merasakan lidah Api bergerak lincah dalam mulutnya.

"Nnnnn—! Ka—Nnnn!"

Lama-kelamaan, Air memukul-mukul dada Api. Mulai kehabisan nafas.

Api kembali melumat bibir atas Air, lalu mengakhiri ciumannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terlihat seutas benang menghunungkan mulut mereka.

Air langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna karena momen yang panas tadi.

Melihat Ekspresi Air, Api kembali menyeringai, lalu menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

".. Enak ya?..."

Tiba-tiba, Air langsung lari pergi meninggalkan Api. Namun tangannya ditahan oleh Api.

"Heei! Mau kemana?"

"K-Ke Kamar Mandi! Memangnya kenapa?" Air wajahnya masih memerah.

"Ayo kita Lanjutkan~"

"Lanjutkan Apa?"

"Ituloh.. Ngelanjutin Main Catur kita yang kemarin!" Api berbohong.

"Oh, baik. Tunggu aku."

"Aku tunggu di kamarku ya.." kata Api.

Air langsung pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sedangkan seringaian kembali mengembang diwajah Api.

Air kan masih Polos...

Dia Ga Tau apa yang akan dilakukan Api padanya setelah ini...

... Uh-Oh...

.

.Dag

.Dug

.Dag

.Dug

.

.

.

 **-Scene 7: Hentikan!...-**

Air sekarang sedang berada di kamar Api.

Tapi Aku bersumpah! Mereka tidak sedang bermain Catur!

Terdengar seperti suara seseorang yang sedang mengerang kesakitan! Sesekali desahan dari dalam kamar Api!

"Aahh... Ngghh... Kakaak!... Sakit...!" Air mengerang kesakitan.

"Sabar Air...! Ini memang sakit! Tapi nanti kau akan lega...! Percayalaahh!..."

Air sedang terbaring di Tempat Tidur Api, dan sang Empunya tempat tidur sedang memegang kendali tubuh Adiknya.

Terlihat tak ada sehelai benang pun yang menempel di badan Air.

Tangan Air menggenggam sprei tempat tidur dengan erat, menahan sakit dibagian bawahnya.

Air mata menetes dari manik Hazel Air.

Wajah mereka memerah padam.

Baik Air, maupun Api, mereka sudah bermandikan keringat.

"Nnggghh!.. Kakaaaak...! Sudaaahh..!"

"Ssstt!.. Kecilkan suaramu...! Nanti Kau akan membangunkan Tok Aba dan yang lain...!"

Mendengar Adiknya mengerang, Api mempercepat pergerakannya.

Gerakkan Api semakin Kasar.

Dan Air pun semakin kesakitan dibuatnya.

Cairan bening lengket yang hangat telah melumuri kakinya.

"Bertahanlaahh...!"

"Nnggghhhh!... Kakaaak...!"

Semakin lama, Gerakan Api semakin kasar tanpa mempedulikan Adiknya yang mengerang.

.

.

Gyuuuuttt— Gyuuuuutt—

"GYAAAA! SUDAH! CUKUP!"

BUAKKK!

"UAAAKKHH!"

Api terlempar sampai menabrak tembok kamarnya karena Air menendang tepat ke wajahnya.

"Haa.. Haa.. Haa..." Air terengah-engah berbaring di tempat tidur.

Api terduduk bersandar ke tembok memegangi pipinya yang kini membengkak.

"Ukhh... WOY! BIASA AJA KALI! CUMA **DI URUT** DOANG TINGKAHNYA KAYAK YANG LAGI DI CABUT NYAWA AJA! DASAR ALAY!" Loh?!

"KAN *AING UDAH BILANG KALO AING TUH GA MAU DI URUT! SAKIT TAU!" kata Air berteriak dengan OOC-nya. (*Aing: Bahasa Sunda Kasar dari 'Gue')

"SALAH *SIA SENDIRI MALAH KEPELESET DI KAMAR MANDI! KALO MAU TUH KAKI SEMBUH YA HARUS DI URUT!" (*Sia: Bahasa Sunda Kasar dari 'Loe')

"GYAAA! SAKIIT!"

Teriakan OOC Air kembali terdengar saat Ia menggerakkan kakinya.

Api pun berdiri, dan kembali menghampiri Air.

"Aku tak akan berhenti! Demi Kesembuhan kaki Adikku, Aku tak peduli meski wajah Ganteng Maksimalku harus ditendang-tendang!" kata Api semangatnya membara se-membara Namanya. *Le Lagu Papa Zola diputer

"Baiklah! Aku jugavakan mencoba untuk Bertahan!" Air pun ikut bersemangat.

Api kembali melumuri pergelangan kaki Air yang terkilir dengan Balsem Otot. Dan Kedua tangannya memegangi pergelangan yang terkilir itu, bersiap untuk meng-Urut kaki Adiknya lagi.

"Ronde ke-2... Kau siap Air?!"

"Lakukan!"

Gyuuuutttt—

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Oke, Mari kita Luruskan Scene ini.

Jadi, Air tadi kepeleset di WC sampe kakinya terkilir.

Terus, karena jatohnya di kamar mandi, Otomatis bajunya basah. Karena itulah bajunya Ia gantung di jendela biar kering, makanya dia tadi badannya tanpa busana. Tapi cuma Telanjang Dada doang kok! Ga sama bawahnya!

Terus, kegiatan Kakak beradik diatas tempat tidur itu, ternyata hanya kegiatan Mengurut dan Memijat kaki saja.

Tenang... Author kan masih Polos..

Jadi, Author gak akan bisa nulis Fic Rated M! :p

 **.**

 **.F**

 **.I**

 **.N**

 **.**

 **-THE END-**

Yeee! Udah Selesai deehh! /DiGebukin.

Nah, Story ini dibuat dalam rangka Syukuran telah selesainya cerita The Little Match Boy.

Jika di cerita itu Air harus menderita karena kehilangan Api, di Cerita ini dia jadi 100% OOC! Tepuk Tangan Buat Author—! Yee— /DiBuang

Yeee! Terima kasih buat semua Readers yang sudah Membaca, Me-Review, Nge-Fav, atau Nge-Follow Storynya. Kalian Luar Biasa~!

Maaf kalo cerita ini Jelek. Review berupa Flame di terima dengan berat hati kok! Jangan Takut!

Akhir kata..

 **Review Please ;3**


End file.
